Muscle Memory
by klindsay
Summary: For Lou, Jesse, & Kev. What happens when the subjects of an old case revisit the newly formed couple of Rick Castle & Kate Beckett. Based on "The Fifth Bullet".


**Disclaimer:** We own nothing - the events described below are based on stories owned by ABC, Castle, Andrew Marlowe, etcetera.

* * *

**Muscle Memory**

He got the invitation months ago. It was addressed to 'Mr. Richard Castle & Det. Kate Beckett' before there _was_ a genuine and meaningful ampersand between those two names. Now that they were actually together, it would be a nice opportunity to get dressed up and out of the loft for a night.

She stood beside him as he tied his tie and couldn't help but slide her fingers over the soft silk before turning to her own dress and pulling the side zip of her form-fitting black dress up - as she leaned in to press a quick kiss on his jawline. Rick watched with a small smile as she put the finishing touches to her outfit, fastening earrings, and hooking a finger into a few unruly curls to tease them back into place.

He picked up her wrap and draped it over her shoulders, then silently took her hand and led her out of the apartment. They'd gotten to a place where talking was fun, but not truly necessary. It was always there between them - this sort of unique give and take - whether it be theorizing for cases, just conversing or _ahem_, the eye-sex . After taking their seats in his hired car, she put her open palm on his thigh, so he laced his fingers through hers and gave a little squeeze. It was everything and nothing.

They made a little small-talk on the drive, but his focus was his gorgeous girlfriend with her hand on his leg and her head on his shoulder. She was busy playing with his fingers - something he'd noticed she loved to do. She would gently run her index finger over his palm as if reading it, reading _him_ and then over his fingers and back. Kate really was a mystery. He'd never known a woman who could speak as much with her touch and her eyes - and oh, her eyes spoke volumes - as with her words. He was supposed to be the wordsmith in this relationship, but her words were just as magical and he strived to let her know just how much.

They finally arrived at the gallery, and Rick leaned forward and spoke to the driver. He jumped out and ran around to her side so he could open the door for her. It was little things like this that made him happy. A little hint of chivalry to show her how much he loved her. That she even allowed him to - it showed him how much _she_ loved _him_. He took her arm and pulled her to his side. As he led her towards the entry, it looked as though the building was _made_ of light.

They were close to being right on time, although Martha insisted that they wait long enough to be fashionably late. There were already people inside - some standing in front of paintings as if they knew how to dissect the works of art, while others were mingled in the corners. Waiters expertly weaved their way through the crowds holding trays full of appetizers or drinks.

As the couple made their way deeper into the voluminous room, Rick stopped to introduce Kate to acquaintances here and there. He was trying to stay low-key, this evening was for them, not for the people around them. Although he couldn't really blame some of the people staring at them; probably staring at that lucky son of a gun with the most beautiful woman this evening on his arm.

As they moved further along to a section of familiar looking paintings, one of them caught Kate's eye and they stopped in front of it. She took a deep breath and said, "It's beautiful, and so understated. The colors look so vibrant, like they're bringing it to life. It looks so simple but you can just feel that there are so many layers underneath. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah.", Rick breathed and she turned to see him gazing at her, eyes twinkling and a smile adorning his face. He hoped that she read the subtext just as much as he did and then turned to look at the painting and said, "You realize we've seen this artist before, right?"

Kate shook her head, "It seems familiar, but I don't remember."

"This is the artist that's responsible for the 'thumbprint' painting - the one that we found at Jeremy's apartment. You know, the guy that lost his memory after that gallery owner was shot?"

"Oh yeah. Now I know why I like it so much. I'll always remember that case."

"I hated that we had to put him in lockup. I was so relieved when he turned out to be innocent."

"Me too. I'm glad you pushed me to dig deeper. Imagine how many times you've stopped us from sending the wrong person to jail. You're good for the NYPD's image." Kate winked at him while she almost teased him for being right all those times.

"Except when I was blinded by my trust in some people.", he said sadly.

"Rick, one of the things I love about you is your ability to see the best in people. What they did? - they let you down. Not the other way around." She cast her eyes downward, as if remembering a time when she came very close to letting him down too.

He gently lifted her chin, pulling her gaze up to his. "Hey. You haven't let me down. You're human, you've done human things - but you always do what's right in the end."

"You really _do_ love me - I know that's not entirely true, but I'm glad those things got us to this place."

Before they had a chance to carry on their conversation, Kate glanced over Rick's shoulder to see someone walking their way. "Wow. Speak of the devil." She nodded her head in the direction of the striking blonde headed towards them.

"I'm so glad both of you made it. When I sent the invitation through your publisher I wasn't sure you'd get it."

Rick flashed her a genuine and bright smile. "Emma, right? Where's Jeremy? Are you two still, um... together?"

"You remember!" The woman was happily shocked. "Yeah, we're back together for real." She raised her hand, showing the engagement ring that sparkled on her left ring finger.

They both congratulated her on the engagement and Rick said, "So, you're the person that's responsible for our being here. You have a relationship with this place?"

"Well, Jeremy and I got our hands on some other paintings that reminded us of our time in Spain, and we wanted to share them. This gallery belongs to an old friend, and she agreed to let us show them at her opening. We thought of you immediately, since you helped to bring us back together."

"Hey guys, you made it." Jeremy put his arm around his fiancee as he joined the group. "We really hoped you'd show up." The men shook hands, and Rick and Kate congratulated him as well.

"I heard Emma talking to you - it's true you know, we never would have reconnected if it weren't for that whole murder thing." There was a slightly wicked look in his eyes.

"I know what you mean.", Rick said with a wink.

"Oh! So, you two...?"

"Yeah, although it took four years worth of murders to get her to realize she was totally in love with me."

Kate swatted his chest playfully and smiled. "Less than that - I just _told_ you after four years."

"Always a tease", he said affectionately. "I was hooked after the first three."

She laughed at that. "Is that right?"

"You remember that I hit on you back then, don't pretend you don't."

He was referring to the three murders that forced Kate to interrupt his last 'Storm' book's launch. "You just wanted me to be one of your many conquests. You were still a little too immature for me back then, there was a lot of growing up to be done."

"Heh. I've finally gotten you to admit I grew on you.", he said and flashed her a wicked grin.

She rolled her eyes but her smile gave her away.

Jeremy and Emma watched their interchange. "I thought there were sparks between you a couple of years ago, I was wrong. I think we could run all the lights in this place off your electricity." The younger man remarked causing Kate to blush.

"I know, right? I'm glad she finally gave in. We had our ups and downs since then, but it was worth it."

She bit her lip for a second before smiling widely and agreeing. "Yes, it was."

"We have to make the rounds, but catch up with us before you go?" Emma touched Kate's arm as she spoke. "We'd love to stay in touch with you."

"You can count on it."

The couple wandered towards another group of people, and Rick guided her down the row of paintings. "A few of these are for sale, I may buy one. It's a good investment." He spoke thoughtfully.

"That'd be nice. Not _just_ as an investment, but so we'll always remember the case. It's nice to see that something really amazing came out of it." She looked pointedly at Jeremy and Emma.

"Hmm. I can have the frame inscribed too.", Rick said tentatively.

Kate nodded. "That's a great idea."

Their musings were interrupted by the sound of a piano being played softly. A few couples had formed near the center of the large room which had been cleared out to serve as a dance floor for the evening.

"M'lady, would you give me the honor of a dance?"

Kate groaned. "You're so cheesy. But yeah, I'll dance with you."

"You love it.", he said, pretending to be offended. "Don't mock my cheese."

"Maybe I'm lactose intolerant." She elbowed him, but still walked with him to the dance floor.

"Huh. Really? Man, all that whipped cream must've done a number on you.", he teased.

"You're the one addicted to whipped cream.", she said, giving it back to him.

"I'm addicted to you. Whipped cream optional."

"Okay, smooth guy. You made up for the groan-worthy comments already. We gonna dance or what?"

He moved her effortlessly into his embrace. They swayed slowly to the soft music being broadcast through hidden speakers throughout the space.

"I feel like we've been dancing like this forever.", she whispered into his ear.

He chuckled. "And you call me cheesy."

She buried her head in his chest. "Good point. You've rubbed off on me I guess." She waited a beat before adding, "Don't even think about it."

"I'm not going there. I'm trying not to be predictable. You gave me the opening and I decided not to take it." He brushed his lips on her hair.

"Uhuh."

"But I like that that's where your mind is.", he finally said after swaying in silence for just a couple of seconds.

"I knew you couldn't do it. You can't resist the innuendo, I know you better than that."

"You do. This reminds me of the first time we danced together. Though, that was a lot quicker seeing as we were scoping the place, it was still as effortless."

"Muscle memory", she said.

"Way to bring it full circle babe."

"Of course, kitten."

He cringed. "You never told me not to give you pet names. You're not enamored with 'babe'?"

"Gee, what do you think honeybuns?"

"I do have sweet buns." He smirked.

"Meh. They're okay."

"Okay? Really?" He managed to look outraged as he pulled away to peer at her.

"Yeah, I think I like your hands more."

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Rick pulled her close again.

"Did I render the famous author speechless?"

"Shut up.", he murmured.

She could almost hear his pout. "Priceless."

He sighed sadly.

She smiled as she slid her hand across his shoulder to his back and lower, and lower till... "And for the record, I love your buns."

"Forgiven." He replied, as he brushed his lips against hers quickly. "Always."

* * *

**A/N:**

Soooo, I missed writing with you. Real life stinks.

Docnerd89: Likewise and agreed.

I want to thank Lou, Jesse, & Kevin for the idea - and Docnerd for helping me to write it.

Docnerd89: Aww. Yeah, thank you fellas and K, you know... Always. ;)

d'awwwww. Now I've got the warm fuzzies. I hate the warm fuzzies. ;-)

Docnerd89: Sure you do. *eye roll*

lawl. You get me.

Docnerd89: Ditto. It's why we make a good team. Or at least, I think so.

Totally. Many GMTA moments when we write.

Docnerd89: Too true.

Shall we tell the readers we're trying to write another chapter of 'Road to Always'?

Docnerd89: With the mandatory warning that we make no promises as to when it'll be out. We both have busy lives. (Collective .. whaaaa? reallly?) Yes, really.

I totally do now. It's disconcerting.

Docnerd89: Tell me about it. Feels like just yesterday that I made my 5 year plan and had to choose a font. ;)

LOL Chuck references FTW. (Okay Ponch.)

Docnerd89: You know it, boyo.

boyo... boyo... bOYo... nah, I'm not Irish enough.

Docnerd89: Lol. Well, readers, we'd appreciate your feedback. We always do. Gives us both the warm fuzzies (and she _likes_ them)

Ayup, I kinda do. Also, if you want to hear the genesis of this idea, the all-guy rewatch of 'The Fifth Bullet' on the "Storming the Castle" podcast will be out soon. Keep your eye out for it. If you follow me on twitter ( Aleveria) you'll see the link at some point. Still needs editing - but it'll be up eventually. :-)

Docnerd89: 1. Listen to the podcast. It is awesome! Great insight from people who love the show. and 2. Follow K. She's the best!

awwww I'm not the best. I'm good though. ;-)

Docnerd89: Okay Castle. *shifty eyes* I mean K.

I wish. I'm not nearly as awesome. But I lurve you Doc. And we both lurve y'all - our readers.

Docnerd89: I lurve you too! And what she said.


End file.
